


Aftermath

by mechanical-scarecrow (WhimsicalWordWeaver)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny is scared, Family, Friendship, Maddie and Jack are good parents, Post-Phantom Planet, Reveal Fic, and nervous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalWordWeaver/pseuds/mechanical-scarecrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Phantom Planet, Danny hid in his room for three days. </p>
<p>The whole world knew his secret now. But he wasn't as scared at the whole world knowing than he was at the fact that his parents knew too. </p>
<p>He couldn't face them. But he had to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

After his secret was out, Danny hid in his room for three days. 

The first day was easy. He was so tired, physically and mentally that he pretty much just slept the whole time. He needed to replenish his energy and it seemed like the rest of Amity Park realized that, and for the whole day no one bothered him while he slept. 

Then the next day, the town seemed to realize just exactly what Danny was. 

There were the fangirls of course, and the press, and then there were the people that called him an abomination. And they all seemed to decide that it would be a good idea to stand underneath his window and shout up at him. 

He tried to block it all out with his pillow, but it didn't do much. He tried to ignore their words, but sometimes they just got to him. Especially the people who thought he was a monster. Their words cut pretty deep. 

The third day he was mostly used to it, but he still couldn't leave his room. He didn't actually want to go confront anyone. He regretted the decision to reveal his secret. It was too much. He couldn't handle the thought of everyone actually knowing. He couldn't go out there. 

And his family hadn't even visited him yet. 

What did they think of him? What if they hated him? What he was? What he became? What if they were down there in the lab, right now, contemplating on all of the ways they were going to rip him apart molecule by molecule?

He shot out of his bed and started pacing, hands raised to his shoulders in a sort of self hug as he tried to keep himself to keep himself calm. 

"Keep it cool, keep it cool," Danny muttered to himself, "You're fine. Everything's fine. So they know now. So what? It doesn't change anything." His pacing increased and he suddenly he just couldn't anymore. He collapsed against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting again. He pressed his face into his legs, hands gripping his hair. 

His mantra died down to a murmur as he rocked slightly back and forth. Oh god, he could never leave the room. Everyone would want to _talk_ to him. Or attack him. Or want to get rid of him in some way. 

Why in the world was no one visiting him? He would have expected at least Sam or Tucker to try to see him. 

That's it. He stood up, clenching his fists in determination even though on the inside he was falling apart with panic. He had faced off way more dangerous foes than this on a daily basis, he could handle going down to his own living room. 

He sucked in a deep breath before throwing open his door. He had to do this before he chickened out. He had to know. He had to see what they would _do_. 

He quite literally crashed into Tucker, who was fighting his way up the stairs, being held back by Jazz and Sam. He grabbed onto Tucker's shirt, instincts taking over as he used his strength to keep the three of them from falling back down the stairs. 

They all froze, Danny's eyes widening as he took in the sight of them. They looked like they haven't slept at all since the asteroid. He gasped and let go of them. Oh God, he was so wrong, there was no way he could do this. He turned and was just about to race back up the stairs, but a hand gripped his. 

"Danny," Sam said softly, he turned slightly and could see her smile, "Come downstairs. We'll all here for you. Waiting." 

Danny blinked in surprise and his voice came out softer than he meant it to be, "You... were waiting for me?" 

"We didn't want to overwhelm you," Jazz said, "You just went through something big, we all decided it would be better to wait until you were ready to come to us." 

A tension he didn't really realize he had faded away from him, and he took a moment just to take a deep breath, "You were just waiting on me?" 

Tucker lightly punched him on the arm, trying to convey what he was really feeling while avoiding the sappiness that all 14 year old boys feared, "Of course, dude. You didn't think that we just left you up there all alone for no reason did you?" 

His silence spoke volumes, and his friends gathered around him. 

Sam was the first to speak, "No, Danny, no, you know we would never abandon you. Especially because for the stupid reason of being half-ghost. If we haven't proven that we are with you until the end of the line yet, then I'm not too sure what else we have to do." 

Jazz rubbed her hand slowly in circles on Danny's back, "C'mon little brother, why don't we just go downstairs and we can all talk there okay?" 

Danny immediately shook his head, "No, Mom and Dad, I can't... I don't. With you guys, you already knew." He peered down the stairs, but it was impossible to see his parents without them seeing him in return. 

He bit his lip, and raised a hand to rub at the back of his neck, "What do they think? Do they... hate me?"

Jazz smiled, "Why don't you come downstairs and find out?" 

Danny gulped and made his way downstairs, refusing to look at his parents on the couch as he entered the living room. He could only make it to the center of the living room before he just couldn't anymore. He stopped, just standing there, arms making their way to hug across his chest, keeping his eyes downcast as he waited. 

He flinched slightly as he heard his parents stand and come toward him. He held his breath, and then he was being hugged. They said nothing as they held him, and somehow that silence was just so much louder than any words they could say. 

He broke down. 

It started off small, just a few tears escaping, but it didn't take very long for the dam to completely break down. His legs collapsed from underneath him and his parents helped him to the ground, never once letting go. For the first time in a long time, Danny just... cried. 

Jack and Maddie didn't say anything as they held their son. Sam, Jazz, and Tucker sat down around them, not touching, not yet, but staying close. Danny outright sobbed, loud and noisy and gross, but slowly they died down. He hiccupped a few times, taking in deep breaths, eyes locked to the floor. Then, silently, he went ghost in his parents arms. 

They gasped as he changed, feeling the cold rush of pure energy ripple over them. Danny Phantom sat in their arms, now looking up at them with desperation in his eyes. They looked back at him, trying to see their son. The air was tense.

Maddie reached with shaking hands, and brushed Danny's white hair out of his face, "You'll always be our son."

Danny started shaking again, "But I'm a _ghost._ You hunt ghosts. You've been wanting to rip me apart molecule by molecule for years."

"Oh Danny," Maddie breathed, pulling her son in close to her chest, "We are so sorry." 

"So you don't care that I'm a..."

"We'll always love you, no matter what form you take," Jack said, "Do you think you can stand, son?"

Danny looked at him confused, "Why?" 

"Because our son is a superhero!" Jack said, proudly, "And I want to finally see him as that."

Danny blinked, a small smile forming on his lips as he stood. He rubbed the back of his neck as he stood in front of his family and friends. He shuffled his feet and spread his   
arms out to either side. 

"This is Danny Phantom." 

His family grinned at him and he could feel his aura growing brighter as his smile grew wider. Maddie and Jack stood, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam not far behind, as they came to him. 

His mom smiled, "You're more than just Danny Phantom. You're our son. Our Danny."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
